An Adventure with Hugo
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: This is a story about a girl, Elvina, her friend, Isabelle and a common theif, Hugo, who not only causes trouble for Georges' toy shop, but for others aswell. Hugo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter is dedicated to Soul X Maka Forever for her support! :) I really wanna try and finish this story! So, please review? Thanks so much!**

Isabelle had just got off the phone with her friend Elvina. "Mama Jeahnne! I invited Elvina to come over...just for a little visit. Is that alright?" Isabelle called down the stair case. Jeahnne had stopped her knitting and looked at her from the stair case.

"Yes, Isabelle, I suppose it's alright if she visited for a little while. But I would prefer you asking next time?" She raised her eyebrows at Isabelle. Isabelled nodded with a gulp. "Oui, Mama."

Jeahnne smiled at her. "Good girl." And continued with her work.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Elvina had just gotton off the phone with Isabelle. "Mama?" She hurried out of the sitting room and ran into the gardens. "Um...Isabelle had invited me to visit her for a little while. May go?"

Her mother was sitting on the porch, watching the snow flakes fall to the ground, before vturning to face her daughter. "Alright, but, please be home by six."

Elvina nodded with excitement. "I will! Thank you, mama, I'll just ride my bike over."

"Alright, but wear a jacket."

"I will!" Elvina looked back at her country manor before jumping onto her bike and pedalling to Isabelle's house.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Isabelle happily welcomed her friend at the door, leading her inside out of the harsh cold weather. "Hello, Elvina!" Jeahnne came over and kissed both her cheeks as a greeting. "How was your trip here?"

"Fine, thank you...altough a little bit cold."

Jeahnne let out a sigh. "Yes, the weather is simply horrible out there! Now, come on you two, I made a nice pot of hot chocolate, we'll sit you by the fire..." Jeanne kindly lead them over to the sitting room. Elvina smiled at her. "Merci, Jeahnne." And the two girls sat on the floor infront of the fire with a nice cup of hot chocolate.

"So, how's your Papa Georges?" Elvina asked sipping her hot beverage. Isabelle sipped hers. "He's doing great!"

"But he still won't let you go to the movies with me?" Elvina said in more of a hushed voice, hoping Jeahnne wouldn't hear her from the kitchen. Isabelle shook her head. "No, El. You know how he is..."

Elvina sighed and nodded. "Yes." Then she decided to change the subject. "How's the toy shop?"

Isabelle sighed. "lately he's been having some troubles with...a theif."

"A theif? Like a real criminal?" Elvina's eyes grew wide and Isabelle started laughing. "No, no! Just...a boy...from what Papa georges has told me, anyways. He hasn't stole anything major...just...little toys and parts." Isabelle explained.

Elvina sipped her drink. "That's odd...what's his name? Have you seen him?"

Isabelle shook her head. "I haven't seen him around, yet. But Papa Georges says he sees him around the station, and mostly around his toy shop. He just suddenly appeared...it's odd."

Elvina thought about it. "It sounds kinda interesting...I mean, why on earth would someone want to just steal silly little random trinkets?"

Isabelle shrugged. "That's what I wanna know, too. I hope he doesn't give Papa Georges too much of a hard time." Then she looked over to her friend and winked. "But, I'll be sure to keep you updated."

Before Elvina could respond, the front door burst open, letting in freezing air from the outside. Then entered Georges.

Isabelle stood up and embraced him tightly. "Bonjour, Papa Georges. How was your day?" He smiled down at her. "Evening, Isabelle! Why, hello, Elvina! yes, my day was much better, thank you." Jeahnne had taken his hat and coat and hung them on a nearby hanger.

Georges took out his pipe, lit it up and sat down in his chair by the fire. Elvina looked up at the clock. "It's almost six, Isabelle...and I promised mama that I'd get back to her by then." She said standing up.

Georges looked at her. "Is somebody coming to pick you up, dear?"

Elvina shook her head. "No, sir. I rode my bike here, so I tend on riding it back..."

"I don't know..." He said opening the curtains to a nearby window. "It's getting pretty stormy out there...I think it would be best if you stayed over for the night. What do you think Jeahnne?"

Jeahnne looked over at the weather, then at the girls' eager faces. "Yes, I think that would be a fine idea," She stated. "But you'd best call your mother, and let her know." She said. Isabelle and Elvina smiled at eachother. "And don't worry, Elvina...you can borrow a night dress of mine..." And they quickly headed into her room.

Once they were out of ear shot, Georges let out a sigh. Jeahnne sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"I have a bit of a head ache tonight, Jeahhne. I'm thinking perhaps I should take some pills to ease it down." He said.

"Is work stressing you out? Did that...theif come by again?" Jeahnne asked him with worry.

He let out another sigh. "No, not today, but I fear he might soon enough."

**That's all for now! Sorry if it's no good, but it's rather late at night, I'm dead tired and have a head ache...but I really wanted to get something accomplished! xoxo Reviews are nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Snow continued to fall heavily outside, and Elvina watched it fall as Isabelle braided her hair. Elvina had long brown hair that went past her shoulders, while Isabelle has short choppy hair up to her chin.

Elvina remembers the first time Isabelle had ever cut her hair like that:

_"Isabelle!" Elvina's eyes were wide when her friend had approached her that morning at school. "You cut your hair!" Elvina went over and got a better look at it, feeling it's neatly chopped tips. Isabelle's once shoulder - length hair was now up to her chin!_

_She smiled brightly. "Do you like it?" She asked. Elvina nodded sloweely. "If you like it, that's all that matters. Why'd you do it?" She asked her. Isabelle shrugged. "Everyone has their hair short, now, see? Look around."_

_Elvina glanced around the school halls, and was suprised to realize that she was right! Almost every girl around them had hair up to their chins. "It's the style." Isabelle explained, soon playing with Evanna's longer hair. "You should cut yours too..." She said. Elvina shook her head. "I like my long hair! Infact I plan on growing it longer." She said. Isabelle's eyes grew. "Longer?"_

_Elvina nodded. "Down to my waist."_

_"But...why? Everybody else's hair is shorter."_

_Elvina smiled at her friend. "That's partly why I wanna grow it more." And they left their conversation at that._

"There," Isabelle had finished braiding Elvina's hair. "Like it?"

Elvina took the braid into her hands and smiled at it. "It's beautiful! Mum used to always braid my hair as a kid."

Isabelle sat on the bed next to her. "How is your mother doing, anyways? Is...she getting better?"

Elvina bit her lip and continued playing with her braid. "No...not really."

"I'm solrry," Isabelle took her hand and gently squeezed it, and Elvina returned her gesture with a small smile.

Elvina's mother has been diagnosed with cancer in the beginning of the year with her right leg. Lately her leg has been bothering her, but she still continues to work in their bakery, the _Boulanger, _even though doctors tell her to keep it easy.

Elvina tries to help her out in every way that she can, but most of the time her mother is too stubborn, saying that she can do things on her own.

"She's still really stubborn, she doesn't like admitting to me, or to herself that she's weak." Elvina said with a sigh. Isabelle gulped. "But...she still visits the doctors, right?"

Elvina shook her head. "Not anymore, not unless it's really bad, and she hardly takes her medicine anymore now, either." Elvina had to swallow the lump that was in her throat. Isabelle put an arm around her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I...I don't know what to tell you, Elvina." She whispered. Elvina wipped her eyes and shook her head. "You don't have to tell me anything." She then looked at her friend in the eyes. "I just need to know that she's going to be OK."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The next day, after breakfast, Georges walked with Isabelle and Elvina to the train station where he headed to work in his toy shop. "Hey, Isabelle, I'll try meeting you in the library after I help mama at the bakery, okay?" Elvina said jumping on her bike. Isabelle nodded. "Alright! It was nice seeing you, Elvina! Thanks for coming over, and take care!"  
Elvina smiled at her before pedalling off towards the _Boulanger_ bakery.

The little bell above the door ringed when Evlina stepped in. "Bonjour, Mama." She greeted walking over to the counter. Her mother smiled at her. "Have a good time at Isabelle's?"

Elvina nodded. "Oui." Then went behind the counter to join her mother. "Hardly any customers today..." She mumbled getting on her apron. Her mother sighed. "Yes, I know...but don't worry, they'll come." Her mother patted her on the back. "I'll leave you to look after the counter while I help Esmma with the rest of the bread." And dissapeared intoi the kitchen.

Hours passed. It was a slow day, and Elvina boredly rolled a coin around on the counter top. The little 'ding' of the bell above the door caught her attention, though, and she looked up to see Iasbelle. "Bonjour, Isabelle!" She greeted warmly. Isabelle rushed over and handed her a book. "Here, Monsieur Labisse told me to give this to you, he said that you've been meaning to read it, and it just came into the bookstore." Isabelle said. Elvina smiled brightly. "Wonderful! I'll have to remember to thank him...and...sorry I couldn't meet you at the library today."

Isabelle only nodded. "I understand...was it a busy day today?"

Elvina sighed. "The complete opposite, actually!"

Isabelle looked around her, making sure nobody could hear, before saying: "I saw the theif lurking around the station today."

This got Elvina's attention. "Really? When? _Where_?"

Isabelle kept her voice hushed. "Just on my way here, around the huge clock tower."

Elvina Smiled mischeviously. "I'm very curious about him...the way he lurkes around...how he just thinks he can go about and steal anything he wants, I wonder if his parents know he's doing it."

Isabelle shrugged. "Maybe he's an orphan."

"Then, wouldn't the Station Inspector have caught him?" Just as Elvina said this, he walked through the bakery door. "Bonjour, madam." He greeted.,

"Bonjour Monsieur. What can I get you, today?" Elvina asked him.

"Just a coffee and...a slice of bread with butter." He said.

"Coming right up!" Elvina hurried to the kitchen and told her mother and the workers the order before heading back to the counter.

"Awful weather out," Isabelle commented to the Station Inspector. He nodded in agreement. "And it doesn't help my work, either..."

"Speaking of your work...sir..." Elvina began. Isabelle looked over to her. "Word is that there's a new 'theif' hanging around." She said. This got the Station Inspectors attention. "Yeah?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yes...a boy, around our age, he's been stealing from my Papa Georges' toy shop." She explained. "And she's seen him lurking around the train station today." Elvina added. "Hmm...thank you for the information, girls, I'll be sure to keep an eye out." He said.

Elvina went back to the kitchen and gathered the Station Inspector's orders. "Here you are, sir."

He paid her. "Thank you. And I'll keep a look out for this little 'theif'." And he walked out of the shop.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Isabelle was in her bedroom that evening reading a book when she heard a 'clump' against her window. Startled, she put down her book and looked out the window. It was the theif!

He was motioning her to come outside. Isabelle looked around behind her, her Papa Georges had just returned home and she could hear him and Mama Jeahnne talking downstairs. But she quietly down the stairs and met him outside. "What are you doling here? What do you want?" She asked.

"Your grandfather stole my notebook." He said. Isabelle shook her head. "Papa Georges isn't my grandfather...besides, he isn't the theif, you are! I've seen you around the station...stealing things from other people."

He sighed in frustration. "He said he was going to burn nit - please - I don't want him to burn it! You must make sure it doesn't burn."

Isabelle hesitated. "Why do you need it so bad?"

He looked at her. "I just do!"

Isabelle sighed. "Look...just...go home...please."

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Not without my notebook."

She sighed. "Ok...ok, fine. I'll make sure he doesn't burn your notebook. Now just go, I'm going to get into trouble!"  
With one last nod, the theif hurried off, into the snowy night.

**xxx Reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the boy left the yard, Isabelle rushed back inside and called up Elvina.

"He..._what_?" Elvina was quite excited about the news. "Gee! Brilliant! Bloody brilliant! That theif got a taste of his own medicine!" Elvina said proudly. Isabelle gulped. "But..."

Elvina grew silent: "_But_?"

"But...he told me he wasn't going to leave without is notebook so..."

"_**So**_?" Elvina pressed on. Isabelle gulped once more. "I promised him I'd help him get it back."

She could hear Elvina groan on the other end of the line: "Isabelle! Why? After all he did, too..."

Isabelle let out a sigh. "I _know_! And I'm sorry, but...I couldn't help it." There was a sigh heard of Elvina's other side. "Ok. Do whatever you want, I suppose..."  
"You aren't mad, are you?"

"No, no...just don't try getting me to help him get it back, is all." Elvina said. Isabelle smiled softly. "I won't, I promise."

Elvina get out a small laugh. "Better not, but hey, I have to help mama out at the shop tomorrow night, so...I'd better head to bed. See you around ok?"

Isabelle nodded, even though she knew Elvina couldn't see her. "Yeah! Have a good night, ok?"

"Ok, sweet dreams!" and they hung up.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The next day was much busier at the _Boulanger _than the day before. So busy, in fact, that both Elvina and her mother had to run the counter, while the rest ran the kitchens.

"Madame Boulanger?" Tiffany, one of the workers, came out of the kitchen and went up to Elvina's mother. "We've set out a fresh batch of bread outside about 5 minutes ago to cool off...but...it's not there, now."  
Madam Boulanger looked at her, confused. Elvina quickly stepped in: "I'll go check on it, mother, you run the counter." she threw off her apron and hurried outside.

She looked around, the tray was there, but only with a few bread peices left. Elvina thought about it. _There's no animals around here..._

Elvina started looking around, for clues, when suddenly, there was a _crash _from around the corner of the building. Startled, Elvina quickly looked, and discovered a boy with messy brown hair, bright blue eyes and dirty clothes, he was holding a handful of bread peices and a now broken bottle of milk. Elvina quickly recognized that it was the bread from the tray. As she looked at him better, she also realized it was the theif Isabelle had described to her.

"Theif!" She exclaimed. This only made him jump more, dropping all of the bread. She took a nearby brrom and threatened him with it, by waving it in the air towards him. "GO! GET OUT!"

His blue eyes grew wide and without a word, he was off.

Elvina let out a curse when she looked at all the dirty bread peices on the ground. "Perfectly good bread wasted...all because of a nasty theif." She spat, and taking the broom back out, she started sweeping up the mess.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

With fear, Hugo ran away, down the street and stopped for a rest in a back alley. The girl at the bakery had frightened him pretty badly, though he doubted she'd actually hit him with the broom. But, you never know...

He sat down and managed to catch his breath. It was odd, he'd taken stuff from there before, and he never seen her around. His stomach growled and he pressed his hands against his belly. Then again, it's not like he ever stole much, anyways. Even though he didn't have money, Hugo had decided that he'd only steal at his greatest needs, which was hardly ever...but today, was one of those days.

_But now I can't get any food tonight because of __**her**_. He thought to himself bitterly.

He let out a groan. Hunger was taking over him. _Now what am I going to do for food? _He looked around at his surroundings. There was no sign of food, so he got up and wandered off down the alley. He shoved his hands in his pocket, to feel for his notebook, it was something he usually did when he got scared, nervous, or bored. But, alas, as he remembered, the notebook was not there.

Hatred grew inside of him. Hatred for the girl at the bakery for ruining his chances of getting food, and hatred for that old man at the toy booth, for taking away his father's notebook.

The wind picked up, causing snow flakes to fly into his face. He let out a shudder and had no other choice, but to turn back for the evening.

Once reaching the clock tower, he headed to his room, and sat down at a chair. Ahead of him, was a figure, covered by a huge white cloth. Hugo stepped forward and ripped it off, revealing the automaton. Moonlight streamed through a nearby window, reflecting light off of it's metal face. Hugo lightly touched it, feeling it's cool texture on his finger tips.

He needed his notebook back. He needed to fix the automaton. For his father...for him. Hugo felt a lump in his throat, and tried swallowing it down. Hugo missed his father dearly, and the automaton was the only thing left of him.

He began thinking about the girl he met yesterday. How her godfather stole his notebook, and how she promised him she'd get it back for him. A little bit of hope has risen into Hugo, but he also knew he shouldn't get his hopes up too high. Most of him believed that she only said that to get rid of him, but there was a little part inside of him that believed that maybe...just _maybe_...she would keep her promise.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Isabelle watched as her papa Georges got ready for work that morning. He was fixing his collar and gently stroking his beard. Isabelle had over-heard him and mama Jeanne talking about the theif, and how he had managed to take his notebook. But she was very confused at the reaction they both got from it, while looking through the notebook, but when Isabelle came by to see what was so interesting, papa Georges had snapped it shut and stowed it away.

The theif had told her that papa Georges had threatened to burn his notebook. But papa Georges would never do that...would he?

Isabelle cleared her throat: "So, papa Georges, I was wondering...when do you plan on giving the boy his notebook back?"

Georges turned to her. "Give it back? And why should I give it back?"

Isabelle wasn't expecting this answer. "Well - I - I just assumed that you were going to...you are, aren't you, papa Georges?" She asked him. He shook his head. "If that little theif wants his notebook back, then he'll have to earn it back! I'm not going that easy on him." He said gruffly. Isabelle blinked. "But - ?"

"No, buts, Isabelle," he said putting on his hat. "I'm going to be late for work." And before she could get another word from him, he was out the door.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Elvina walked into the library. "Bonjour, miss Boulanger." Monsieur Labisse greeted her. She smiled shyly at him. "Is Isabelle here?"

He nodded. "I believe she is in the back, in the Fantasy ilse." He explained. "Thanks, I'll go find her." She said. "Yes, and she is also with her friend, Hugo, too." He added. Elvina stopped in her tracks in confusion. _Her friend Hugo_? _Who the heck is Hugo?_

She shuffled her feet and hurried over to the fantasy ilse, and sure enough, there was Isabelle, on a tall ladder trying to reach a book on a high book shelf. Facing her was a kid, a boy, about their age. Elvina rushed over. "Bonjour, Isabelle!" Isabelle took notice of her, and Elvina nodded towards the boy. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Hugo." she said grabbing a book and jumping down from the ladder. Elvina was about to reach her arm out to him, when he turned around to her, but getting a better look at him, she dropped her hand. "_**You**_." She said in a dark whisper.

Hugo, apperantly recognized her aswell, for he backed away a bit, followed by a mutter of "hi."

"Isabelle!" Elvina hissed tugging on her sleeve. "What arew you doing? He's a theif!"

Isabelle let out a sigh and pulled away from her grasp. "Elvina, I already told you! I am going to help Hugo get his notebook back from Papa Georges." She explained.  
"Yeah, only now he's burned it." Hugo said rather darkly. Isabelle shook her head. "Hugo, I already told you, it was all a trick. Those ashes weren't from your notebook, ok?"

"Wait, how long is this going to go on, Isabelle? He was stealing from the _Boulanger _bakery yesterday!" Elvina said motioning her hands towards him. Isabelle let out a small gasp and turned to him. "Hugo?"

Hugo let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I'm hungry, and I need food."

Isabelle shook her head. "Alright, well, nevermind that. Look, i think I know how you could get your notebook - " Elvina cut Isabelle off. "What do you mean, 'nevermind that'? Isabelle! He can't just go around taking whatever he likes!" She snapped.

"I never said that, El." Isabelle turned back to Hugo. "As I was saying...I know how you can get your notebook back. Just keep asking him about it, and I'm sure eventually, he will give in. Trust me, Hugo." Isabelle patted his shoulder.

Elvina made a look. _Why is she acting so freakishly friendly towards him?_

Isabelle's additude towards Hugo was making Elvina feel very irritated. "Look, Isabelle, I'd better get home and make sure my mother takes her medicine for the evening. I'll see you later." And before any of them could say 'goodbye' she was out the door.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Elvina made sure she arrived at home on time. "Mama?" She called, entering the house foyer. "In the kitchen!" She called. Elvina hung up her jacket and headed into the kitchen. Reaching into the cupbards, Elvina took out a little bottle with pills in it and placed it infront of her mother. Her mother let out a sigh. "Elvina...not tonight, sweety."

Elvina slammed a glass of water infront of her onto the table. "_**Yes**_ tonight! Mother, you haven't taken your medicine in a week! I'm getting worried, and just this morning you were complaining about your leg again! Take it." She said pushing the bottle and water towards her. Her mother pushed it back. "Elvina, no...I'll be fine! I promise you that I'll be fine!"

Anger boiled up inside of her. "You can't promise me that!" She yelled. "What's going to happen if you end up in the hospital again, mother? What's going to happen when things get too serious? Who will run the shop? What will happen to me?" Tears whelmed in her eyes. Her mother sighed. "Elvina, listen to me, please! It won't be like that, you'll have - "  
Elvina interupted her. "Who? _Who _will I have, mother? Certainly not dad, considering he left us years ago! And you don't have any siblings that would care for me! I have Isabelle, she's the only one I have, but even right now I'm not so sure!" tears were now streaming down her face.

Her mother closed her eyes, and kept them closed while yelling: "Get to your room, Elvina!"

In anger, Elvina kicked the kitchen table, knocking over the bottle of pills and water falling everywhere, and ran upstairs into her room, shutting the door with a loud _**slam**_!

**I think this chapter is a BIT longer this time, guys :) I have so many ideas for this and I'm so excited, and I'm hoping I can fit everything in to go along with the plot! By the way, I'm basing this off both the book and the movie Hugo. But as you may have noticed, I'm not going to copy it from Hugo in specific details. The plot and settings are still going to be the same, of course! But I don't want it to be so boring and make you read every little detail that comes from the book/movie, so I'm adding in some of my own things and telling the story in different point of views :)**

**Please Review! Means SO much! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have not written in awhile, folks :'( hope I can still get reviews!**

Elvina had to force herself to get up that morning. She was very thankful that today wasn't her shift at the _Boulanger Bakery_, considering what happened last night. Besides, she could use a break. Elvina got dressed slowely, afraid of the mood her mother will be in.

_What if she grounds me? What if she starts yelling at me? What if she makes me work at the Boulanger bakery today as punishment?_

After she was dressed, she slowely creeped down the stairs into the kitchen. The table was still lopsided on the ground, and the pills were still every where on the ground. Elvina peered into the living room to see that her mother had fallen asleep oln the couch. She's been doing that alot, ever since her husband had left her.

A lump formed in Elvina's throat at the thought of her father. But she quickly shook it off and went into the kitchen. With some difficulty, she put the table back into it's place and cleaned up the pills, throwing them out.

Elvina propped herself on the counter and looked out the window. The sun was out for once, and there was no snow falling from the sky. A fresh blanket of snow could be seen out in the yard. Elvina had this urge to go outside. But as she was getting her coat on, the phone rang.

She jumped, and quickly ran to answer it, in fear it might wake up her mother. "Bonjour?" She whispered.

"Bonjour, is this Elvina?"

"Oui?"

"It's Isabelle."  
Elvina bit her lip. "Good morning, Izzy." She whispered.

"Why...are you whispering?" Isabelle asked her. Elvina explained how her and her mum had a bit of a disagreement last night and she didn't want to wake her.

"Oh, alright...well...you aren't working at your mum's bakery today are you?" Isabelle asked her. Elvina quickly answered: "No. Why?"  
Isabelle continued. "Well...and I know we had our disagreements yesterday but...I need your help..."

Elvina leaned against the kitchen table. "I'm listening..."

"I was supposed to help papa Georges in his toy shop today but...I've...got oher things to do...so I can't. Will you please do the shift for me today? Pretty please?" Isabelle begged. Elvina sighed. "When you say you have _other _things to do...you mean?"

"Nothing really..."

"Helping Hugo and his notebook, hmmm?" Elvina pressed.

Isabelle sighed. "Oh, El, please don't be mad!I know he stole from you and Papa but...I...I just need toi help him. Please?"

Elvina was silent.

"El?" Isabelle pressed on. Elvina took a deep breath. "_Fine_. But I'm not doing this for you...I'm doing this for Georges...when shall I be there?"

"Oh thank you so much, Elvina!" Isabelle gushed. "in about an hour."

"That'll be just enough time for me to get there. Bye, Izzy." And Elvina quietly hung up the phone. Before leaving, Elvina took a pen and paper and wrote a quick note to her mother, letting her know where she'll be. She stuck it on the fridge, put on a coat and headed out the door, biking to the train station.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Hugo nervously walked around the train station that morning. He was feeling rather bitter, about the weather, his notebook, his hunger...

But at least, he thought, there was some hope for his notebook. With a deep breath, Hugo marched forwards and headed towards the toy shop. He had to get it back.

Sure enough, Georges was there, at the counter as usual, attending the shop. Hugo just went out and said it to him: "Give me my notebook."

Georges narrowed his eyes. "No."

"I know...I know you still have it." Hugo gulped.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Georges asked him.

Hugo was a little bit speechless, just then, a girl appeared from behind the counter. The one with long brown hair, glasses and was holding a broom. She was the girl from the bakery. Elvina.

"Georges I finished up in the back but I'm having troubles cleaning out the cupbard...it appears to be stuck."

Georges took his eyes off of Hugo and faced Evanna. "Oh, yes, that old cupbard is always getting stuck."

Elvina took notice of Hugo. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I want my notebook back," Hugo said looking at Georges again. Georges sighed and Elvina leaned on her broom. "Don't do it, Georges. He's a theif, and he got his own medicine."

Hugo felt a jab of pain inside of him. _Why is she so cold?_

"Look...I'm sorry if I was stealing from your bakery, Elvina, and your toyshop Georges...but...I really need that notebook back." Hugo said.

"Well, unfortuately for you, I don't have it with me rfight now, Mr. Cabret." Georges said.

"If you really want it that badly, Hugo," Elvina piped in. "Maybe you should earn it back...you know?" She looked at Georges. "Make him work for it."  
Georges nodded and considered it. "I like that idea...well boy, what do you say? Either that or nothing." Georges said.

Hugo hesitated, feeling a little unsure, but soon gave in. "OK."

The old man opened up a nearby drawer and took out a napkin with broken pieces in it. "Fix it." He said. Hugo took it and opened it. Inside was the remaining contents of the broken toy mouse he tried stealing.

"I need my tools." Hugo said.

Georges brought up a tin can of tools. "There."

Hugo hesitated but got to work. he could feel Elvinas and Georges' eyes on him as he worked. he screwed parts back together, hammered edges and glued things together, when finally, he was done. He set it onto the counter.

Georges picked it up and wound it up, setting it back down ontoi the counter, and the mouse began moving around. Hugo smiled slightly and Elvina's eyes grew and she looked at Hugo in shock.

"Good, now come in, and go help Elvina at the back with the cupboards." Georges said motioning Hugo in. Hugo shyly came through the door and entered the shop, looking around. It was a small toy shop, with shelfs and open cupoards full of old toys, trinkets and books.

"This way," Elvina said heading to the back. Hugo quickly followed after, and realised they headed into a little storage room.

"Here," Elvina said kneeling infront of a cupboard on the ground. Hugo looked down at her. "What are we doing with it?"

Elvina looked up at him. "We need to pry this bad boy open."

Hugo looked at her with confusion. "But...why?"

"Georges says that there are some new toys in here that he wants to desplay on the shelves. Now, c'mon, are you gonna help me or what?"

Hugo quickly went down on his knees and went beside Elvina. The two both grabbed onto the cupboard door.

"Ready? One...two...three!"

The two pulled as hard as they could, but it didn't budge. Elvina let go and let out a frustrated sigh. "Ok...we'll try it again."

Hugo nodded and gripped the handle tightly again, along with Elvina. They pulled again, and this time "_Pow_!" It budged.

They both stumbled over onto the ground, Elvina landing on Hugo.

She let out a groan and opened her eyes, quickly realizing what happened, she scrambled oof of him and stood up, her cheeks burning red.

Hugo propped himself up and could feel his face burning, aswell. "Well...we got it open."

Elvina quickly turned her attention back to the cupboard. "Yeah, we did. C'mon, let's bring these toys to Georges."  
They each to a handful and brought them over to him.

"Ah! Wonderful, you two got it open." Georges observed. Elvina nodded in response.

"Okay, now, over there there's an empty shelf that I want you to put them on, afterwards, make a sign that says "New Toys" Got it?"

"Yes, sir, c'mon, Hugo." Hugo followed Elvina to the shelf and they got to work.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

An hour went by and Elvina was feeling a little exhausted. Now Hugo and Elvina had to clean the top of one of the bookshelves in the shop. Hugo brought out the ladder and placed it against the shelf.

"Hold it steady," Elvina told him putting her foot onto it. Hugo nodded and gripped it tight. Elvina looked back at him. "Because if I fall - "

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Hugo interupted her.

"-I **will **sue you-"

"I get it." Hugo said rolling his eyes.

Elvina rolled her eyes back at him and climbed up, wiping nthe top shelf, thinking to herself:  
_Why does he have to be so darn annoying at times? Gosh..._

After she was done, she jumped down and handed Hugo the bucket of water and sponge. "Ok, now it's your turn, c'mon, this shelf." She lead him over and carried the ladder.

"Yes, ma'am." he muttered under his breath. Elvina placed the ladder against the shelf and held it firmly as he climbed up.

Georges came in. "Well, very well done...it's almost closing time...so you're free to go." Georges said. Elvina took the apron off and hung it up. Georges paid her. "Thanks, Georges."

Hugo turned to Georges. "Can I have my notebook, now?"

Georges shook his head. "You haven't worked it off yet. Come back tomorrow, you too, Elvina."

Elvina looked at him. "You want me back?"

Georges nodded. "You've been an excellent help...you wouldn't mind, would you? You would still be paid."

Elvina smiled. "No, not at all...I could use the extra money, I'll try to be here as much as I can."

"Whenever you're done at the bakery, your shift ends at 3, right?"

Elvina nodded: "Most days."

"Good, I'll see you then." and Georges led them out.

**Haha, I decided to give Isabelle the nick name Izzy ;) **

**So please tell me what you think? And I'm trying to write more! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chapter! 3 I appreciate the reviews!**

Elvina got off of her bike and stored it away in the shed. It had began snowing again and she had just arrived home from working with Georges and Hugo.

The lights were on in the house, she could see it through the kitchen window, and she wondered if her mum had gotton her note.

_Soon enough I'll find out. _She thought. Opening the door, she shook some snow off herself and headed in. "Mother? I'm home..." Elvina closed the door and shook snow off her boots. Her mother came around the corner and greeted her:

"So, how was it working with Georges at the shop?" her mother asked her calmly. Elvina hung up her coat. "It was great, I even made some descent money." Elvina said calmly, walking past her mother into the kitchen.

"Hmmm," Was her mother's reply.

"Yeah, infact he finds me really useful and wants me to continue working there." Elvina explained, getting herself a cup of milk.

"But the bakery - "  
"I start right after my shift at the bakery, mother, so it'll be ok." Elvina interupted her.

"And how will you get home?" Her mother asked her.

"Same way I always, do, on my bike." And before her mother could make another comment, she had left the room, headed up the stairs and went into her bedroom. Case closed.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}]

The next day, right after her shift at the bakery, Elvina headed straight to the toy shop in the train station.

"Ah! Bonjour, Elvina. You're just on time, you can join Hugo in the back, he's helping me fix some old broken toys." Georges said, greeting her.

"Oh, and also...while he's doing that, there are some old toy soldiers that need a re-paint job. I know you're the creative one, so you could do that, if you'd wish." Georgeas added.

Elvina slipped on her apron exclaiming: "You're the boss!" And headed to the back, where sure enough, there was Hugo. He was sitting on a stool at the counter table and was screwing something into a little toy elf.

Elvina just walked passed him towards the painst and got hedrself ready. He looked up from his work. "Bonjour."

She only looked at him from the side and nodded. "Hi."

Hugo sighed and set his tools down. "Elvina...I...I'm really sorry! Look, I can't help it if I'm...a theif! It's the only way I can actually make a living! It's how I survive." Hugo said.

Elvina grabbed the toy soldiers and looked around for a spot to sit. The only spot left available was another stool next to Hugo at the counter. With a sigh, Elvina slipped onto the stool and started opening her paints.

"So..." She looked over to him. "Where are your parents? A guardian at least?" Elvina asked him, rather sharply, ignoring his apology. Hugo gulped and looked away. "I don't wanna talk about it." He mumbled.

Elvina huffed and dipped her paint brush into the blue paint jar. "Well, fine. Just stop trying to steal from our bakery, we honestly cannot afford it right now."

Hugo looked back up at her. "Yeah...and...I'm sorry...I didn't really know...I...I know things are hard...especially with your mother and - "

Elvina slammed the paint jar on thed counter. Hard.

"_How _do you know about my mother?" She hissed. Hugo gulped and looked away. "Is-Isabelle mentioned it to me."

Elvina sighed and started painting the soldier. "Just..._don_'t talk about it, please." She murmered.

Hugo nodded and silently went back to work.

A half hour went by.

They were silent for most of the time. But after a half hour, Elvina broke the silence: "Hugo? Why do you want your notebook so bad?" She asked him, adding two eyes to the toy soldier. Hugo was a little startled by the sudden question.

"Well...I...it's...just...a secret." He whispered out the last bit. Elvina purked up a bit. "I like secrets." She stated. Hugo bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. "Yes...but...I can't trust you." He said.

His words somewhat affected Elvina strangely. "Oh...no? Why not?" Personaly, Elvina thought she was terrific with secrets, she keeps Isabelle's safe all the time. But then again...she didn't really expect Hugo to know that.

"You've been mean to me." Hugo stated simply. A sharp jab of pain went through Elvina. "Oh..." She looked away and continued on with her soldiers.

_I am __**not **__mean to him! _

She thought about it more:

_Maybe...a little un-friendly...but I have my reasons. Good reasons, too. I would never just not get along with someone for no good reason._

Elvina huffed and continued painting the toy soldiers, when Georges came in. "Well, children! You've been a good help, today! Hugo, you're getting better...and I _might _consider giving you your notebook. Elvina, good work as always." Georges handed her some money.

"It's time to close the shop," Georges added. "So off you go!"

And off they went.

As Elvina and Hugo stepped outside, into the cold windy, snowy weather, she came up with another question:  
"Where do you live?"

Hugo turned around to her, looking un-comfortable. "Look," He said. "I've told you that I don't trust you."

Hugo must have quickly realized the hurt look on her face because he said: "Look...please don't take it personaly. Not even Isabelle knows! I...I just can't have anyone find me, is all." Hugo started explaining.

Elvina remained silent, refusing to look at him, she shoved her freezing hands into her pocket. Hugo stood there awkwardly before muttering a "goodbye" and heading out.

But Elvina was curious, terribly curious to find out more about the theif, Hugo.

She watched from afar as Hugo scurried off towards the other direction in the snow. Taking a couple steps forward, she began following him.

**Terribly sorry, this is such a short chapter but I'm deathly tired and very busy! :'( **

**Please Review? :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**In my last chapters I know I've been having spelling issues and mistakes, but now I'm trying to edit it as best as I can :) Unfortunately, I do NOT have spell check...**

**Lately I HAVE been awfully busy but I still want to continue! Thank you for all your support:**

**Soul X Maka Forever**

**Anyone**

**TheBFG**

**Rfjejevfjfsvevjf**

**anon**

**xLuvStruckIdiot**

**hgkj**

**V**

**Haha, most of them are random anonymous names x) But I still love their support! xxx**

Elvina followed him as closely and as quietly as she could. They were only a few feet away from eachother and occasionaly she had to hide behind buildings, poles or carts, in order not to be seen.

The wind was cold and it peirced through her ears, making a low whistling sound. Snow constantly flew into her face so she was forced to squint. It was freezing out, but she was still determined to find out where Hugo lived. She prayed that it wasn't too far.

She watched him carefully as he walked across the sidewalk and over to the side of a building. Hugo stopped in his tracks and looked around. Elvina hid herself carefuly. Then suddenly, Hugo ducked down behind a nearby trash can. This got Elvina's attention.

_What is he hiding from?_

She peeked over around the corner and noticed the Station Inspector lurking around with his dog. She raised her eyebrows and smirked to herself.

_So that's who he's hiding from!_

She got out of her hiding spot and casually walked over to him. "Bonjour, Mister Inspector." She greeted him. He took notice of her and nodded. "Bonjour, Miss Boulanger, how is your mother's bakery? No more theif, eh?"

She told him the truth: "No...he hasn't shown up around Mother's bakery yet, but I would still keep a look out." She knew that it was wrong to rat out on him like this...but she thought it would be safe if at least when she's not around, someone kept an eye on him.

He nodded. "Thank you, Miss Boulanger, I will keep my eye out. No theif is going to be causing trouble on my account!" And with that, he left. Elvina quickly went behind a wall and peeked over to the trash can, which was about 15 feet away. She hoped Hugo hadn't heard them or saw her...but she doubted it, considering how far away they were apart.

She could see Hugo peeking over the trash can, and seeing that the coast was clear, he bolted off. Elvina quickly followed after. Soon enough, Hugo came to a stop. They were in the middle of the train Station. Elvina looked at her surroundings. Just some cafe's, newspaper stands and...a huge clock tower.

Elvina watched closely as Hugo creeped around the clock tower. He pressed himself against the wall and went down towards a little vent. He kneeled down and ripped it open, dissapearing inside. Elvina stopped in her tracks, clearly confused.

_Why did he go inside the clock tower? He couldn't possibly be living there...could he?_

_There's only one way to find out... _She took a couple of steps foward and decided to follow him in, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She quickly turned around and realized it was just Isabelle. She sighed in releif.

"What are you doing?" She asked her, feeling annoyed. Isabelle looked away shyly. "Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you. I...just wanted to say 'hi'." Isabelle explained. Elvina felt guilty. "Oh...sorry, Isabelle." She sighed. "I'm just really annoyed with Hugo."

They began walking away from the clock tower. "Really? He really is quite nice if you were to give him a chance, El."

Elvina shrugged. "He's not very nice to me." She said stubbornly...which wasn't entirely true.

Isabelle sighed: "Well you aren't exactly entirely nice to him, either, El."

Elvina's face turned red with annoyance. "I'm not mean to people randomly, Izzy! He's being a little bug! He almost acts as if he owns the train station! Except around the Station Inspector, that is..." Elvina said.

Isabelle looked over to her. "Oh, by the way, if the Station Inspector ever asks, please lie and tell him you know no information about Hugo - "

"Which I don't."

" - And pretend you haven't seen him since?" Isabelle continued. Elvina eyed her. "Why?"

"Well...to tell you the truth, I know not much about Hugo. But you see...what I do know is...his father died awhile ago, and right now he's living on his own, fending for himself. If the station Inspector finds him he'll be sent away to the orphanage!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"So?" Elvina muttered. "An orphanage is better than nothing! And besides, if he's there, at least he won't be stealing from everyone."

Isabelle grabbed her by the arm and stopped her in her tracks. "Oh, El! How can you be so heartless? Just try putting yourself into his shoes and stop thinking about yolurself all the time! He's apologized, didn't he? And it's not like he's still stealing from you! He truely feels bad, because he knows what condition your mother is in now - you can give me heck for telling him later - Elvina...what would you do if your mother died? You have nobody...no friends...no place to go...nothing. And you need to get food. You meet a young girl and she chases you away with a broom. And as you're still trying to go through with your life, alone, cold and hungry, no matter how sorry you are...she keeps on being awful towards you! You wouldn't want to go to an orphanage, El, if you were in this situation."

Isabelle's words had really stuck to her. The realization hit her hard. And for the first time, she actually put herself in Hugo's shoes. she felt a lump in her throat and a stabbing pain in her chest. She was feeling guilty. Terribly, _terribly _guilty.

"Besides...I think he really likes you." Isabelle added. This made her feel even more guilty and she quickly wipped her eyes.

"El...? Are you okay?" Isabelle asked, concerned. Elvina ignored her, though and ran away. She hated crying, it made her feel weak, useless. She hated it when anyone saw her weak. Just the thought of losing her mother made her feel sick...and that's exactly what happened to Hugo and his father. And to think she has been treating him like rot all this time...

It really made her think of her mother. It made her scared. She knew very well that if her mother were to die soon, she would have to where to go, or relative to care for her. She had never felt so alone.

She went to a nearby cafe and sat at one of the tables, wiping away her silent tears. She looked up at the time. It was now seven o'clock. She knew her mother will be in a fit when she got back home so late.

But...she didn't want to go home. Not yet. She wanted to stay there, in the little cafe, where it was quiet, and cozy. A place where she could be alone.

She rested her head on the table, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) I appreciate it, it REALLY gets me going!**

Elvina was roughly shaken awake. "Hmmm..." She stirred and opened her eyes, her vision cleared up a little bit and she could make out the Station Inspector infront of her. "Miss Boulanger!" He hissed forcefully. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Miss Boulanger! Do you realize that it is 4 AM? My phone has been ringing off the hook in my office! Your mother is worried sick and I've been looking everywhere for you! Why aren't you at home?"

Elvina's eyes grew big and she bolted out of her chair: "Oh putain!"

"Hey! Watch your language." The Station Inspector called running after her out of the cafe.

Elvina slowed down. "I'm sorry! But I was supposed to be home hours ago! I hadn't realized that I fallen asleep!" She suddenly stopped in her tracks. "4 AM? Why didn't the cafe close and kick me out?" She asked him once he caught up to her.

"The owner of the shop practically lives there! They're always open 24/7." Hed explained.

**(Haha, and don't you dare review to tell me that's un-realistic ;) we actually have a cafe over here like that, the owner has a house in the back of the shop and it's always open! )**

Elvina rubbed her head and let out a groan. "My mother is going to kill me! I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"Here, I'll give you a ride back home." She followed the Station Inspector into the street where his vehicle was parked.

After telling him the directions, the Station Inspector drove her back to her house.

"Thank you for the ride back." Elvina said un-buckling her seat belt.

"You are very welcome, now, would you like me to walk you to your door and explain to your mother you're alright?" He offered. Elvina shook her head. "I fear it might make matters worse. But thank you." She closed the door behind her and began walking up her driveway.

Sure enough, the porch lights were on, lighting her path, along with the kitchen lights, which were shinning through the window.

She numbly opened up the door, her mother quickly hurried over to her.

"Elvina Maeve Boulanger! Do you have _any _idea what time it is? Where the hell have you been?" She shouted.

"Mum! It was an honest mistake - I swear! On my way back from the toy shop, I went into a little cafe and fell asleep! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! You can't blame me for that!" Elvina tried explaining herself the best she could. There was no way she was about to tell her mother the reason was because she was stalking a theif!

"You should have come straight home, Elvina!" Her mother pressed. "I was so sick with worry! I had the Station Inspector look in every corner of the train station!" She rubbed her temples and let out a sigh. "What am I going to do with you? Why were you at the cafe, anyways?"

"I...I was thinking." Elvina said quietly. Her mother was confused. "You were thinking? Of what?"

"I was thinking of you. I'm getting really worried, mum. Your leg is hurting alot and you never take your medications. Why are you doing this to yourself? To me?"

Her mother let out a sigh: "Well, you shouldn't be worrying about things like that, not now. Don't worry about me, Elvina, please."

"Then do something so I won't worry." Elvina said firmly. Silence came between them and her mother just stood there, staring at her. After a couple minutes her mother just said: "It's late, you should get some rest. I'll let you have a day off the _Boulanger _tomorrow, maybe you're just over-working yourself." And without another word, she dissapeared into the living room.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Hugo entered the toy shop the next day, feeling a little bit tired. He had to work the clocks again right after he got back from his work at the toy shop yesterday night. He had run into Isabelle and she asked him eagerly if he'd seen Elvina. He shook his head. "Not since yesterday, really. Why do you ask?"

She sighed. "I think I've made her a little upset yesterday, and late at night we've recieved a call from the Station Inspector asking us if we knew where she was! Apparantly she hadn't returned home that night!" Fear was in her voice.

This got Hugo confused. "Really? Well...that's...quite odd. What did you say that could have gotton her mad?" He asked her.

"We were talking about you, and I was giving her heck for being so mean to you, again. But she's very touchy at the topic with you." Tears had begun stinging her eyes. "Oh, I do hope she shows up!" She placed both hands over her mouth, feeling a little stick.

But Hugo was deep in thought. He was remembering how hurt she looked when he said he didn't trust her. And if Isabelle had somehow gotton her angry by just talking about him...

Hugo felt awful. It's his fault why she's angry! He has caused so much trouble in her life, he couldn't blame her for being angry at him.

Hugo could feel his own eyes stinging with tears. He didn't necessarily like causing trouble for people, of course he never does it purposely.

Georges himself even let out a sigh. "Apparantly the Station Inspector has been looking everywhere last night for her."

Tears streamed down Isabelle's face. Just at that moment, the shop door opened and there entered Elvina!

Isabelle let out a shreik and ran over to her friend, flinging her arms around her tignhtly. "Oh Elvina! You're ok!" She exclaimed. Elvina was glued to her spot, eyes wide at the strange greeting: "Umm...yes, I am, why?"

Isabelle quickly pulled away. "Well, we thought you had run away!"

Elvina blinked: "Pardon?"

"Late at night we had recieved a call from the Station Inspector, informing us you didn't return home that night." Georges explained.

Elvina sighed. "Oh, right, that. No, no...I didn't run away, I merely just fell asleep at a table in the cafe. The Station Inspector found me earlier this morning. That's all, I didn't run away." She explained.

Isabelle sighed with relief and hugged Elvina. "Thank goodness!"

Georges patted her on the back and handed her a broom. "Good to have you back! In the back there's a broken vase that needs cleaning up."

"Yes, sir." She said dragging the broom along. Georges turned around back to Isabelle.

"By the way, mama Jeanne wants some lilies in our kitchen, will you be a dear and run uptown to get some?" Georges said handing her some money.

"Alright!" She hopped off her stool and headed out.

Hugo followed Elvina to the back, where they were out of ear shot. "I'm...I'm glad to see that you're ok." He said.

Elvina stopped her sweeping and shyly looked over to him. "O-oh. Thank you, Hugo." She quickly turned back around and began sweeping again.

Hugo let out a sigh: "I...I was afraid that you ran away because of me."

This got Elvina's attention and she quickly turned to him. "You..._what_?"

Hugo gulped, but repeated himself: "I was afraid that you had ran away because of me. I know I've been such a bother to you, Elvina." He said.

Elvina's eyes grew and her mouth dropped: "No! No, you're not a bother!"

Hugo raised his eyebrows, this was an interesting turn of events. "Elvina, don't lie, all week you've been complaining how much of a bother I was! And don't you dare deny it." He said.

Elvina looked at the floor and set down her broom.

"Hugo - no - I - i- I'm sorry!" She blurted out. This startled Hugo.

"The reason why I went over to that cafe last night was because I was upset. Isabelle helped me realize what a selfish, mean, heartless little monster I am! I never did take the time to put myself in your shoes, Hugo...and for the first time last night, I did. I kept looking down on you because you're an orphan and couldn't fend for yourself. I titled you as a theif. Well, now I realize that I'm pretty much just as much as an orphan as you are." Elvina looked away from him, trying to hide her teary eyes. "You already know about my mother's condition. She's not taking any of her medicine and she's getting sicker by the day." She let out a hiccup and Hugo quickly realized that she was _crying_.

Hugo was frozen in his place, feeling rather awkward. He never was in a situation like this before.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered to him. "I've been awful towards you."

He found himself stuttering. "N-no...well..I-I...I forgive you, Elvina. Oh, please don't cry."

He handed her a hanky, a hanky, he realized that was the one Isabelle had lent him a couple days ago when Georges 'burnt' his notebook.

Elvina greatfully took it and wiped her eyes. Hugo let out a sigh: "I also want to apologize. I mean...you can't take all the blame. I was no help in the situation at all. I should never have tried stealing from you."

Elvina looked at him, a little suprised that _he _was apologizing. "I forgive you, and...you forgive me?"

He nodded. "I forgive you."  
She sniffled and took out her hand. "Friends?"

He smiled and took it, shaking it happily. "Friends."


	8. Chapter 8

Elvina and Hugo were back in the toy shop the very next week, getting along quite well. Hugo had just finished helping Elvina when she nudged him on the shoulder. "Psst, look at Georges!" Hugo looked up towards the direction she was looking at and saw that Georges had his playing cards flying around! His eyes grew wide and they both exchanged suprised looks.

"Georges!" Elvina skipped over. "How do you do that?" By the time she had arrived, the cards were back down on the table. "Do what? Play soliaire?" He asked innocently.

Elvina shook her head and Hugo came up behind her. "No! We saw you - you were making the cards fly around you...like...like..."  
"Magic!" Elvina exclaimed finishing Hugo's sentence.

Hugo nodded in agreement. The old man smiled slyly. "I haven't got any idea what you two are talking about."

Elvina put her hands on her hips. "No?"

He smiled and then preformed a little trick for them, flipping the cards into the air and having them fly around. By the time he was done, the two both had huge grins on their faces.

"Now, get back to work." And he shooed them away with his hands. They hurried off and continued working. But hours later, they noticed that Georges was asleep.

"I've never actually seen him sleeping before..." Elvina stated. Just as she said this, the door opened and there entered Isabelle. She motioned them forward with her hands.

They quietly crept over. "What is it, Isabelle?" Hugo asked. "Have you found my notebook?" he asked hopefully.

Isabelle shook her head and whispered. "No, but isn't your guys' shift over?"

They both nodded in unison: "Pretty much," Elvina said.

"Then come, I wanna bring you two to the library!" isabelle grabbed both of their hands and lead them over inside.

"Did you happen to find my notebook, yet?" Hugo asked her eagerly. Isabelle shook her head. "I was looking for it last night...but I couldn't find anything."

Hugo let out a frustrated sigh, then said: "You'd better not look in it."

Isabelle crossed her arms and huffed. "Why not?"

"Because it's a secret!"

"I like secrets!"

Elvina sighed. "Isabelle if he doesn't want you to look, then don't."

"Fine," She crossed her arms. "But if I drop it and it falls open I'm not goling to close my eyes!"

Hugo rolled his eyes and mumbled. "Of course you aren't..."

Just then the door to the library opened and there entered a young man with an eye patch.

"Etienne!" Isabelle and Elvina exclaimed in unison. He smiled: "Ah! Isabelle, Elvina! It's no suprise to run into you two at the library..." He trailed off and laid his eye on Hugo. "Who's your friend?"

"This is HJugo. Hugo, this is Etienne, he works at the cinema nearby. He sneaks Isabelle in because her Papa Georges doesn't allow her to go to the movies." Elvina explained.

Hugo tilted his head. "Well, why not?"

Isabelle shrugged. "I don't know. Any good movies out recently?" Etienne nodded, smiling. "Yes, there's a good one playing tonight, you all should come, I'll get you in."

Elvina and Isabelle smiled and turned to Hugo. "What do you say, Hugo?" Etienne asked. Hugo was hesitant. "Well...I...I don't know..."

"Please, Hugo?" Isabelle begged. "It would be such fun!" Elvina pleaded. Hugo looked back and forth. "Well...alright."

The two girls smiled brightly. "This is going to be great!" Elvina said happily. Isabelle nodded. "Well, I should return to Mama Jeahnne, I'll see you later, Elvina and Hugo."

"Don't forget about my notebook!" Hugo called, but she was already out the door.

Elvina went over to the bookshelves and began scanning around. Hugo decided to look around himself.

He soon came across a magic book called _Practical Mannual of Card Magic and Illusions_. As he flipped through, it interested him very much. And he very much wanted to keep it, but he hadn't any money. He looked around his surroundings. Elvina came up behind him, making him jump. She jumped back. "Sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you!"

He bit his lip. "You didn't...frighten me."

She noticed he was holding a book. "What do you have, Hugo?"

Hugo turned away. "Nothing much..." But Elvina was faster than he, and snatched the book from his hands. "Oh! A magic book - I do love magic!"

"Hey - give it here!"

"Can't I see it too?" Elvina asked him, flipping through it. Hugo took it back and tucked it under his arm.

"Are you going to buy it?" She asked him. His face turned slightly red. "Well...I...I was hoping I could just...read it here."

She smirked at him and handed him a dollar. "Here, go buy it, if you'd like." Hugo took the dollar in shock. "You sure?" He asked her. She nodded. "Sure - why not? Enjoy it!"

He smiled: "Oh - I will!" And left.

**Finally! Another Chapter :) PLEASE review! I need motivation to continue!**


End file.
